equilibriumfandomcom-20200222-history
Amaryne Feylea
Amaryne Feylea is a ghost-child and one of the protagonists of the Equilibrium series. She was given the duty of being the Emotion Keeper, and later on, the Executioner. Her Tracker was Blake Smith, her former lover. Background Amaryne was given the role of Emotion Keeper, and afterwards the title of the Executioner. It's presumed that she never took the role of the Executioner seriously, being quite powerful already. As an Emotion Keeper, she was supposed to keep the balance of the emotions held by spirits so that they wouldn't disturb the human world. She had her own realm that many a human stumbled upon, being distantly linked to the material world that was Earth. It is implied that she descended from a line of Emotion Keepers, but that she is also partly human. However, it's then revealed that she is the child of a ghost and an Emotion Keeper, therefore making her half-half. Blake Smith, her Tracker, fell in love with her from afar and, although Blake had no hope she would, she began to return his love. Although he was initially reluctant to pursue a relationship, they began one nonetheless that only temporarily ended when she found out about his heritage as a Blood Child, which frightened her. Feeling detached and emotional, she bluffed that she'd love him once he gave her his heart. Literally, he did, and while he couldn't die, she still felt guilty and attempted to rekindle their relationship, realising how serious Blake was. She hid the heart in what she thought was a safe place. Shortly after, Felix arrived, heartless, and soon found the heart. Right after, he ate it. Blake collapsed from the sudden disappearance of his heart, and Amaryne thought him dead. Her turmoil and pain began to cause her world to self-destruct, and Felix took her back to Earth before it destroy her, as well. This affectively ended anyone taking up the role of the Emotion Keeper. Amaryne, weak and useless, ventured towards gaining her power again so that she could leave Earth. To rest, she possessed Aurelia, a high school girl. However, since Aurelia lived relatively close to Felix, Amaryne's anger towards him caused Aurelia to do many strange things, such as vandalising his dormitory room and throwing a shoe at him from across the street. This connection between her and Aurelia is eventually what dooms Aurelia. Role Amaryne holds a significant role in most of the books as Blake's lover, Emotion Keeper and most notably as the Executioner. She is part of the Trinity. The Heart-thief In the Heart-thief, Amaryne writes a few notes down, explaining what happened on Earth. She openly speaks of her doubt that the Knower is still alive, saying, "even I know that they'd never pick someone so...so heartless to not even surrender his or herself for the sake of everyone else". She even gives a few hints as to what her past was like, such as: "... but the person I hate the most right now, this very moment, would be the heart-thief. ... It was like...explosions! One after the other! Die inside, happiness, more happiness, die, die, die! And you might as well add more 'die's to that, considering that the human race is probably extinct." She reacts badly to Felix's existence, but admits "but that feeling...it's watered down. I hate that. I hate how emotions never work in theory. ... It's hard to get angry at someone when you're not." Amaryne also offers to help Mischa find her brother, and a special bond forms between them. Amaryne tells her a story of a strong woman who fell in love with someone horribly right, only for someone to steal his heart. Mischa then asks if she knew this person, to which Amaryne responds to with silence. It's very likely that Amaryne was talking about herself. The Puppets "Aurelia, for someone who has been made into a puppet, you're very forgiving." In the Puppets, Amaryne talks briefly about how Seth unnerves her, and ends with telling the reader, "I don't know who we're looking for, who their name is, not even their gender - but I know they're human, and I'm going to have to try." This is where she mentions Aurelia, and how she possessed her. She tells the reader that Aurelia is "in some random, tube of gooey liquid, feeling all ''my ''pain externally and internally." She expresses pity for Aurelia and hopes that she'll be free. Amaryne doesn't appear until Aurelia and Damien finally returns.